


Cherrywood Standing Strong

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, dining room, family homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for a prompt about my kitchen table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherrywood Standing Strong

Sunshine yellow to cinnamon brown,  
laughter, tears,  
birthdays, anniversaries,  
love, death,  
sad times and good times.  
It's seen it all-   
the day I turned 18,  
Mom's wedding,  
Caia's death and Lily's birth.  
The darkened wood has soaked up so much-  
carried so much.  
Forever there, no matter the changes elsewhere.  
My spot for a snack, homework too occasionally.  
Where we share our days,  
sort out both life and the mail.  
New friends, old friends-  
all of us have gathered there  
for one reason or another.  
To smile and laugh more often than not,  
though tears have hit the wood.  
Days of heat chilled by it's smooth surface.  
My first baking attempt, my first meal attempt-   
middle school, high school, and now college-  
it's all there,  
forever tall and strong.

_Home._


End file.
